high_school_dxd_british_gramfandomcom-20200214-history
Karlamine
Karlamine is one of Riser's Knights. Appearance Karlamine is a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European knight's (chest plate, gauntlets and greaves) and a Japanese Samurai (hip plates and shoulder guards), and wears a headband that goes across her hair and forehead. She is equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which are held with brown belts slung across her hip. The broadsword is slung on her left hip, and features a red jewel on the pommel and has bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, which is located behind her hip, features a gold hilt with bandages on the handle. Personality A female warrior who follows the honor of a knight. She also comes off as a bold person, coming out in the open and demanding a proper challenge from her opponent. While she views those who come out directly up front in battle are idiots, she admits to have respect for them. According to Ravel, Karlamine is a sword maniac, preferring to fight others in an intense sword match. Karlamine also cares for her comrades, being unpleased at the fact that the Pawns in her group were being used as sacrificial pieces. History Not much is revealed about her past, except that at one point she was revived as a Devil by Riser. She also had an encounter with Irina 2 years prior to the series. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening She first appeared in Volume 2, along with the other members of Riser's peerage at the Occult Research Club when Riser introduces his peerage after Riser and Rias decide to face each other in a Rating Game. At the Rating Game between Riser and Rias, Karlamine shows herself to Issei and Yuuto after she got bored trying to sniff through each other's strategy, challenging Issei and Yuuto whose challenge was accepted by the latter as the two start fighting in a one-on-one sword duel. During the duel, Karlamine noted that she may have a destiny of meeting swordsmen who wield special swords, and when asked by Yuuto if it was a Demon Sword user like himself, Karlamine replied that it was a Holy Sword user, causing Yuuto to change in his attitude towards the fight, wanting to know about the Holy Sword user. She was defeated by a combination attack between Issei and Yuuto after Issei uses his Boosted Gear Gift to boost Yuuto's Sword Birth, creating numerous Demon Swords that pierced her body. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In the Extra Life of DX.1, Karlamine took part in her masters rematch against Rias. She goes up against Yuuto again, only this time he fights her with his Sword of Betrayer and appear to be enjoying their battle. Yuuto asks Karlamine if she would also like to face any of his other swords except for Gram, however she requested to face against his other Balance Breaker; Glory Drag Trooper if possible. Later on, she was retired after being defeated by Yuuto again. In Volume 19, Karlamine participated in the Rating Game between their master and Diehauser Belial. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Speed: As a Knight, Karlamine possesses superhuman speed, capable of rivaling that of Yuuto. Master Swordswoman: Karlamine is heavily skilled in swordsmanship, being able to fight on par against Yuuto in terms of sword skills. Equipment Flame Demonic Sword: Karlamine's main weapon, that emits fire through the blade, while it was destroyed during her initial battle with Yuuto, she eventually got a replacement. Fire Whirlwind Demonic Sword: Karlamine's secondary weapon that appears like a dagger, a blade that controls both wind and fire, it creates a whirlwind of fire that spreads throughout a large area. Trivia *In the anime, Karlamine appears after Issei and Yuuto calls out the remaining members of Riser's peerage. *Her name is the combination of the names "Karla" and the Japanese name "Mine". **The name Karla means "womanly; strength" and this fits her bold nature as a Knight. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Riser Phenex's Peerage Category:Knight